Night Blogging
by The Marauder Named Prongs
Summary: Sirius and Remus accidentally meet while RPing Johnlock on Omegle while Sirius is at university in the United States. And then they meet in real life. Wolfstar. RLSB. Modern-day AU.


When all other social networking sites were boring and dead, Sirius liked to jump on Omegle and RP. He would RP just about anything he knew. One night, he found a partner who wished to RP BBC's Sherlock with him. He had watched the show through once. He wasn't obsessed with it or anything, but he felt he knew enough to RP it with someone.

"_Johnlock?_" he responded to the invite from the stranger.

"_Sure_" the stranger sent back.

The stranger then sent him the following prompt: _Sherlock has just woken up and decided to play his violin at three in the morning. He knows it annoys John when he is trying to sleep, but he does it anyways._

Sirius rolled his eyes. It was a bit generic, but perhaps that was a good thing since he didn't know all that much about the show to begin with. He began typing his response, hitting send when he was satisfied with it: _John woke up to the sound of a violin. He rolled over to find Sherlock's side of the bed not-so-mysteriously empty. He then looked at the clock. It was three A.M. He got out of bed in just his pants and walked into the living room. Sherlock's back was to him._

Stranger: _Sherlock turned around when he heard John's footsteps. He really wasn't a light stepper. He looked at John and continued to play. 'Go back to sleep' he said._

Sirius responded: _'How am I supposed to sleep?' John asked, folding his arms across his chest angrily. 'Why don't you come back to bed?'_

Stranger: _'What for?' Sherlock asked, taking the violin away from his chin and placing it next to the armchair._

_'What for?!' John was incredulous. 'How about for sleeping?'_

Stranger: _'Just for sleeping?' Sherlock inquired, moving towards John with a sly grin._

Sirius smiled when he received that message. This internet stranger was bold and to the point. He could definitely play that game. _'No, not just for sleeping.' _was what Sirius sent back.

Stranger: _'Good. I was hoping not.' ((Do you want to video chat as well?))_

Sirius' grin widened. This stranger was very bold indeed. _Sure_ Sirius responded. He wondered how shocked the stranger would be to find that Sirius was a man. He did not touch his video settings until the other user had. When he saw the video chat loading on the other side, he toggled his on. When the stranger's face appeared in the chat window, it was Sirius who was surprised.

Stranger: _Hi there. You probably weren't expecting a boy, were you?_

_No_, Sirius responded honestly. _But you probably weren't either._

The boy looked to be about Sirius' age, perhaps a few years younger. The lighting in his room was bad, but Sirius could tell that he had light hair and light eyes. The boy smiled as he responded_: no, I definitely wasn't._

Sirius smiled too. He completely forgot about their Sherlock RP. It just didn't seem interesting anymore, now that he could see how attractive his RP partner had been. Now, he needed to learn a few things about the light haired boy.

_asl?_

Sirius could tell the stranger was laughing, though he couldn't hear him. The stranger must have his microphone turned off. Sirius decided to make sure he did too. Fair is fair, after all.

Stranger: _19, male, London. Though I'm sure you knew I was male by now. asl_

Sirius chuckled. _Yes, I did. 21, male, USA, though I was born and raised in London myself._

Stranger: _what brought you to America, then?_

_University_, Sirius replied, shrugging.

Stranger: _do you like it there?_

_It's okay. The women love my accent._

Stranger: _Are you into American women, then?_

Sirius shook his head.

The boy looked at him hard. Stranger: _Are you into women at all?_

Again, Sirius shook his head. The boy's grin widened.

Stranger: _Me either._

It was Sirius' turn to smile. _Would you be willing to turn the sound on so we can talk?_

Stranger: _only if you will_

Sirius nodded, toggling the microphone on and waiting for the boy to do the same.

"Hello," Sirius said, waving to the boy from London.

The boy smiled shyly. "Hello."

Sirius had a difficult time keeping it together. That voice was to die for – soft and sexy. It felt as shy as the boy looked yet as bold as he had been in their RP.

"Will you be returning to London when you finish at university?" the boy asked, leaning his head on the palm of his hand.

"I was planning to," Sirius replied with another casual shrug.

The boy nodded. "When will you be finishing?"

"Next semester. In May."

"I would like to meet you, someday," the boy said. He really was very bold, even with that wonderfully shy exterior.

"I don't even know your name," Sirius responded.

The boy held out his hand towards the computer screen, making it look bigger proportionally than his face on Sirius' side. "Remus Lupin," he said, moving his hand up and down in an imitation of a handshake. "And yours?"

"Sirius Black."

The boy's face changed very suddenly. His smile dropped from his lips and he lifted his head, sitting quite straight. He peered at Sirius closely. "Are you _the _Sirius Black? Of _the _Blacks?"

Sirius suddenly felt very awkward. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well," he said. "It's not a very common name, now is it?"

The other boy – Remus – looked completely dumbfounded. "No, it's not," he said, sitting back in his chair hard. "I can't believe I'm chatting with Sirius Black. On Omegle. About Johnlock. Oh, my God, you really _are _Sirius Black!" He shook his head as if he were dreaming.

Sirius glared at him, though it was clear the boy was not looking at his computer screen any longer. "I'm a normal person, you know!" he shouted at the screen, hovering his cursor over the Disconnect button.

Remus brought his attention back to the screen. "I know," he said earnestly. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised. It's not every day you RP with someone who is practically British royalty, you know." He laughed lightly, and the tension eased.

Sirius nodded, moving his mouse to the other side of his computer screen. "I assume you've no interest in meeting me anymore," Sirius suggested, feeling rather defeated. He couldn't explain it, but he liked this boy. That he met on Omegle. RPing Johnlock. He was attractive, bold, kind and funny. What was there not to like?

Remus ran his fingers through his hair. "I was going to say the same to you, actually."

"Oh!" Sirius said in surprise, moving closer to the computer. "No, I would quite like to meet you, actually. Term ends tomorrow, though I've finished my exams already. I'm coming home for winter break next week."

"Wait," Remus said, holding up a hand where Sirius could see it. "Do you mean that? Because I was kind of kidding because I thought you were kidding, but if you're not… Wow. That would be something, eh?"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Because I'm Sirius Black or because I'm so sexy?"

Remus laughed loud and true. It sounded wonderful, even over a shitty computer microphone. "Oh, both," he said. "Definitely both."

"Well," Sirius said. "Where do you live? I'll pick you up next Thursday, if that works for you?"

"Really?" Remus said. "If I give you my real address, you're not going to come kill me, are you? Even though I know exactly who you are, you're still a stranger I met online." Remus was smiling as he said it and Sirius knew he had won the boy over. The boy would give him his address, and Sirius really would go find him and take him out next Thursday.

"Cross my heart," Sirius replied, laughing lightly, "I'm not planning to kill you. I'd just like to take you out."

Remus smiled. "I literally can't believe this is happening," he muttered as he typed out his address to Sirius. Sirius could hear the keys tap, tap, tapping. The message appeared in the chat box a moment later. He grabbed his phone and quickly keyed the address into it. This is something he absolutely could not lose.

"Got it," he said to Remus. "This better be your real address, or I'm going to be very disappointed."

Remus laughed again. "It is," he assured.

"Excellent!" Sirius exclaimed, looking Remus right in the eyes. "I will see you in a week, then. It's been absolutely lovely to meet you."

Remus bowed his head. "Likewise," he said. "When should I be expecting you?"

"You tell me," Sirius responded, quickly typing his phone number into the chat box and hitting send. With a wave and bright smile, he Disconnected.

That had been, without doubt, the best internet session of Sirius' entire life. Next week could not come soon enough. And apparently, Remus didn't think so either. Not even a full minute after Sirius ended their chat, an unknown number texted him: _I'll be expecting you at 7. Not a minute later. :)_

_7 it is then!_

The week passed at a snail's pace. Sirius flew home Sunday. His family didn't even see fit to pick him up from the airport, sending a chauffer to get him instead. Four months, he'd been gone, and it was like they hadn't even noticed. Ah, well, Sirius thought. It's probably best that way.

By Tuesday, Sirius was hugely regretting scheduling his date with Remus for Thursday. Why he'd decided to do it so late in the week, he did not know. He looked at the address in his phone constantly, debating going to find him sooner. The address was not familiar to him, but London was a big city and Sirius certainly hadn't seen it all. Instead of acting on his desires, Sirius decided it was best to just wait. To compensate, he texted Remus.

_Hi :)_

Sirius was laying in bed. It was quite late, but he knew he couldn't sleep. Not without hearing from Remus. He looked at his phone constantly, awaiting a reply. He did not receive one for several minutes. He got anxious, then felt foolish for getting anxious. He hadn't even properly met the boy yet.

His phone finally buzzed and Sirius nearly dropped it off the side of his bed in his haste to read the message: _Hello_

Now Sirius didn't know what to say. He had no idea where he was going with the conversation. He thought for a few moments, then responded: _we're still on for Thursday, right?_

His phone buzzed much quicker this time. _I am if you are._

_Okay good _Sirius sent back.

_Are you back in London yet?_

_Yes_

_Happy to be back?_

_Not yet :)_

Remus didn't respond for a large stretch of time. Sirius assumed the conversation was over, and rolled over to go to sleep. When he woke the next morning, a message was waiting for him: _You flatter me._

Finally, _finally_ Thursday arrived. Sirius spent nearly the entire afternoon preparing. He picked out the right car to drive – not too fancy, but still obviously expensive, then he figured out the general vicinity of Remus' address via Google Maps. He then cleaned himself up and spent the greatest deal of time digging through his wardrobe. After trying and discarding several outfits, he decided on something simple. Just a tee-shirt and jeans. His leather jacket would keep him warm enough, he was sure.

At six o'clock, he decided to leave. The area Remus lived in was a considerable distance from Grimmauld Place in an area Sirius did not know very well, and he did not want to be late. He programmed the built-in GPS with Remus' address and pulled away from the curb. He didn't hit much traffic, considering he lived in one of the largest cities in the U.K. As he neared his destination, the streets became darker and much more cramped. People with hoods pulled over their eyes milled about the sidewalks. This was definitely not one of London's nicer parts.

When the GPS informed him that he had reached his destination, he was stopped outside of an old, decrepit looking apartment building. He turned off the car, dropping the keys into his pocket. He got out and walked towards the main entrance to the complex. He flipped up his collar against the bitter December wind, ringing the bell for the appropriate apartment. He stood on the stoop for several minutes, his hands shoved deep in his pockets for warmth.

Then, the front door opened and out stepped the boy from the video chat. He had that shy smile on his face as he walked out to Sirius.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Sirius replied, feeling rather breathless. Remus was dressed in faded jeans and an old pea coat, with a bright scarlet scarf about his neck. He looked much more attractive in person, Sirius decided.

They stood looking at each other awkwardly before Remus took initiative. "Shall we?" he asked, taking the first step down the stairs.

Sirius nodded and followed. He got in his car, unlocking the doors for Remus. Remus got in and Sirius started the engine, pulling away from the curb and heading slowly up the street.

"I know it's not a nice area," Remus said, running a hand through his hair. "But it's really not so bad once you get used to it."

Sirius nodded. It really wasn't a nice area and he highly doubted it got any better with time.

"You're taller than I thought you'd be," Sirius said thoughtfully, glancing over at Remus' long legs stretched out in the passenger seat. When they had been standing on the stoop, Sirius was surprised to realize he and Remus were approximately the same height.

"I was thinking the same of you," Remus responded.

They fell into an easy silence as Sirius steered them out of Remus' neighborhood.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want to do," Sirius said eventually, "so I set up a few different things at a few different places. You can choose which you'd prefer."

"What are my options?" Remus asked.

"Cinema," Sirius suggested, before listing off a bunch of different restaurants he had made reservations at, not knowing what kind of food Remus liked to eat. "Or we could go to a club if that's more your style. I can get us in just about anywhere."

Remus shook his head at the last suggestion. "Food sounds good," he said. "Though I'd prefer some really good takeout over a fancy restaurant," he admitted, looking at Sirius quickly to gauge his reaction. Perhaps he shouldn't have voiced that opinion.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, okay!" he said. "We could do that! I know a few places with some great curry."

They drove on in silence for several minutes before Sirius pulled up on the curb outside of one of his favorite takeout restaurants. "Do you want to eat here?" he asked as he turned off the car and stepped out.

"Did you have somewhere else in mind?" Remus questioned, looking perplexed.

Sirius turned slightly red. He felt the slight burning sensation on his face and hoped Remus would just assume it was because of the cold. "We could go back to my place, if you like. Just an idea."

Remus' smile broke into a haughty grin. "You don't waste any time, do you?" he laughed. Sirius just shrugged. "Well," Remus said, still laughing, "I'd love to."

Sirius beamed. He held open the door to the small restaurant for Remus. Together, they ordered food and sat to wait for it. They made small talk as they waited. Remus asked Sirius about school, and Sirius attempted to find out a bit more about Remus' life. In the ten minutes it took to get their food, Sirius learned that Remus lived on his own, worked at a library and went to school part time at a community college. He didn't drive and preferred to walk than use city transportation, and he hoped to find work as a professor someday.

When their food was ready, Sirius took the bag and paid for it, leading Remus back out into the cold. Fifteen minutes later, Sirius pulled the car up outside the family mansion on Grimmauld Place. Remus looked at it in wonder. It was bigger than his entire apartment complex, multiplied by two.

Sirius nudged him with his elbow, breaking his concentration as he tried to search the skies for the top of the building.

"How many floors is it?" he asked as Sirius flipped through his keys for the right one to unlock the door.

"Six." Sirius responded, finding the correct key and opening the door for him. He let Remus in before him. He closed the door and pointed Remus in the direction of the stairs. Four flights up is my mine."

They marched up the stairs in silence. When they reached the fourth floor, Remus looked to Sirius for direction.

"Bedroom is the last door on the left, living room is here," he said pointing to the open doorway on their right, "and the bathroom is down there." He pointed to the closed door across from the bedroom.

"This is all yours?" Remus questioned, "The entire floor?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Remus wandered into the living area as though he were lost in a store he enjoyed very, very much. "This is really incredible."

Sirius shrugged. It didn't seem all that great to him, although he had lived here his entire life, and it hadn't exactly been a happy place to grow up in. That surely tainted his opinions of the place.

Remus plopped down on one of the couches and Sirius put the takeout bag down on the coffee table in front of it, pulling the containers, napkins and plasticware from it. They ate in silence, Remus looking all around the room and Sirius looking all over Remus. He was so, so attractive. Sirius couldn't get over it. He didn't even fully understand it. Remus wasn't the kind of attractive that leaves you breathless, but there was something about him that was quietly sexy and powerful.

As they ate, Sirius' mind strayed far and wide. He began to hope that Remus' online attitude carried over into his real-world personality. He would love to experience some of Remus' bold and confident haughtiness right now.

When they had both had their fill, Sirius asked Remus what he would like to do. He owned a plethora of movies and video games. They could watch the telly or whatever Remus liked.

Remus stood up. "I'd like to see your bedroom, actually," he said with a wide grin. Sirius returned it eagerly, ushering Remus down the hall.

They stopped in front of Sirius' door. "Go on," he said, waving Remus towards it. Remus turned the doorknob slowly, pushing the door open to reveal a room as large and as decadent as the one they had come from. Sirius flipped on the light and Remus could see the true glory of the space. It was decorated primarily in silver and black, though peeps of red and gold could be seen in the more personal décor, such as the photos and posters on the walls. If Remus had thought the living area was impressive, he was downright dumbfounded by the bedroom. The bed was larger than any bed he had ever seen. He was certain it wouldn't even fit in his bedroom in the apartment. Did beds come in sizes bigger than kings?

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the towering ceiling. And this wasn't even the top floor! The bed was covered in a massive black comforter, and it was softer and airier than anything Remus had ever experienced. "Incredible," he whispered.

Sirius sat down next to him, threading his arm into Remus'. "You have no idea," he said with a smirk, pulling Remus backwards and up to the pillows. Remus sat up as best he could, kicking off his shoes for fear of muddying the blanket. Sirius reached up and brushed the hair from his face. "Will you stay?" he asked, looking into Remus' eyes pleadingly.

Remus' mouth opened and closed in a comical fashion. Speech seemed to have left him. Whatever he had been expecting tonight, it had not been anything like this. He had hoped, yes, but he hadn't actually expected anything to come of his desires. He nodded, looking back into Sirius' intense grey eyes. Sirius' face split into a grin. They were quite close to each other now, and Remus became suddenly aware of the proximity. He felt nervous, knowing and anticipating what was to come, but feeling so out of his league in Sirius Black's bedroom. With Sirius Black. He didn't know how to handle it. He just sat there like an idiot waiting for something to happen.

And happen, it did.

Sirius grasped Remus' face lightly between his hands. They looked into each other's eyes for several moments before Sirius brought their lips together. The contact made Remus feel stupid. Sirius' lips moved on his without a single reaction from Remus for several seconds as his brain tried to catch up. Just as his mind remembered how to function in these kinds of situations and Remus started to respond, Sirius pulled away. He looked unsure.

"Is this… is this okay?" he asked, bringing his hands down to rest on Remus' thighs.

Remus could only nod. Sirius nodded as well, moving his hands to Remus' waist and pulling the boy in for another kiss. This time, Remus didn't hesitate, and the two boys were soon a writhing mess of lips and limbs and tongues and fingers. Before they broke apart once more, Remus' trousers were undone and Sirius' shirt had disappeared. Remus used the brief interlude to appreciate Sirius shirtless. His skin was pale and smooth and his stomach and arms were very fit. They made Remus feel dizzy and self-conscious. He might not be hideous, but he was definitely no Sirius Black when his clothes came off.

Sirius, however, didn't seem to mind, as he wriggled a hand into Remus' pants, causing Remus' breathing to hitch in an extremely embarrassing way. Sirius chuckled as Remus turned red.

"I was hoping you were enjoying this," Sirius said, feeling Remus' pleasure in his hand. Remus could only smile back shyly. He really didn't do things like this often and he had no fucking clue what he was doing, but it was so good and he really was enjoying it thoroughly. He had no idea how to respond to Sirius' comment, so he pulled Sirius back in for another hot and lengthy kiss. The night continued in this fashion until the bed was mussed and both boys were naked and aching. Were lust not completely clouding his mind, Remus would have been incredibly nervous about the whole situation, but he was not and neither was Sirius. With hands and tongues and kisses and touches, they brought each other to completion. Together, they laid in the massive bed breathing hard and reflecting on the night. Sirius hadn't enjoyed anything so much in months. American men had nothing – _nothing _– on the British boys. Remus felt more sated than he had in months and decided that he regretted nothing – not the failed RP on Omegle or handing out his address to a stranger; not agreeing to go home with him or asking to see his bedroom, and certainly not the end result.

Sirius rolled over, grabbing his shirt from the floor. He handed it to Remus to clean himself off with. As he did so, Sirius got up from the bed and walked to the door. Remus marveled at the effects Sirius' naked arse was having on him. Sirius switched off the lights and came back to the bed, finding Remus already beneath the covers. He joined him happily.

"Thanks for staying," Sirius muttered as he draped an arm over Remus' naked waist.

Remus smiled into the goose down pillow. "Thanks for having me," he replied.

"Mmhm," Sirius mumbled pressing a kiss onto the back of Remus' neck. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Remus nodded his approval. "Definitely."

The two boys fell into an easy slumber, each with thoughts of that fateful Omegle conversation in the back of their minds.


End file.
